


Envy isn't your color, Arthur Morgan

by faithseed



Category: Red Dead Redemption
Genre: Fluff, Jealous Arthur, Jealousy, No Spoilers, Other, im gonna start tagging whether there are spoilers to the game or not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 08:43:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16573343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faithseed/pseuds/faithseed
Summary: Arthur starts to get jealous of your attention on the other men of the camp.





	Envy isn't your color, Arthur Morgan

**Author's Note:**

> two people have requested jealous arthur, so I shall provide!!!
> 
> I'm not exactly a big fan of jealous partners and stuff and I tried so hard so I really hope this turned out well!!!
> 
> (this hasn't been proofread so I apologize if something seems off or wrong or whatever)

It was never supposed to turn out this way, but over time Arthur had come to realized that maybe his feelings for you were more than just that of companions in a gang of outlaws. He found himself wanting to see you everyday- your glowing smile and gentle expressions. He enjoyed hearing you laugh at something he said, even if he wasn’t sure why you were laughing. 

You stayed up waiting for him to come back to camp, helped him shave his beard and trim his hair even if he didn’t need it. He liked having you gently comb your fingers through his hair and your soft palm against his throat, your chest against his back just radiating warmth. You even mended his clothes when they got torn or frayed.

Arthur never imagined falling in love again but with you it just happened. He started asking you for small things to help with- moving supplies or caring for the horses- even though it was more so an excuse so he could spend time with you. It somehow became a routine to have you around, seeing your smile and eyes light up. 

_ Damn it _ . 

He felt like a lovesick puppy needing your constant attention and affection and he hated it. Eventually he mustered up the courage during a run to somewhat tell you how he felt although it was more through actions than words. He wasn’t very good with words. As he handed over the single fragile and wilting flower he had found, you turned into a stuttering mess, just as bad with words as he was, and ended up laughing shyly with a large smile on your face.

You had taken his hand and returned his feelings so warmly and lovingly, reaching up and brushing your thumb over his cheek. You ended up missing the stage couch the two of you were hiding out in the trees waiting for, having to quickly jump onto the horses and chase after it.

So when you were hanging around the other men in the camp, he was confused and felt his heart twinge. You would run around with Lenny, laughing loudly as he chased you. Sean would show off his new weapon while you watched him in awe. You’d praise Charles for a good hunt and offer to help Pearson cook. 

They were all averagely normal things you did around camp but after Arthur confessed his feelings to you he felt betrayed. Maybe it was too much to want to keep you for himself but he didn’t want to lose you.  _ Not you too _ . 

To say he was incredibly grumpy about all of it was an understatement. He sat on his cot, a piece of wood in one hand and his knife in the other, carving the tip of the thick stick into a sharp point. 

“Arthur? I was looking for you.” You smiled as you stood at the entrance of his tent, leaning against the post.  

He grumbled sarcastically and continued cutting away at the wood. “Here I am. Need somethin’?”

When you didn’t speak he looked up and noticed the curious raise of your brow. “Uh, you alright?”

Arthur sighed and dropped his hands to his lap. “I’m fine.” Suddenly Sean called out to you, waving you over, to which you turned slightly and shook your head at the man. “You should run along now.” 

He turned back to his meaningless task and expected you to walk away, but you didn’t. Instead, you stepped over to stand in front of him and placed your fingers gently under his chin and tilted his head up to look at you. 

“Sean can wait. I’m talkin’ to you. What’s gotten into you, Arthur?” Your fingers were gentle, thumb brushing under his lower lip, but holding him still. Your eyes were worried as you looked at him. “Did I do something wrong?”

He shook his head as best he could and sighed. “Nothin’. Just, go see what the boy wants.” There was a unfamiliar tone in his voice and he hoped you hadn’t heard it. 

Yet, it seemed you did. A tiny amused smirk pulled your lips and you moved yourself between his legs and he hurried to put down the knife and pointed wood. His hands instinctively went to your hips- whether to pull you closer or to push you away he wasn’t sure yet. 

“Are you jealous, Arthur Morgan?” You weren’t so shy now, your hands gentle on his shoulders and moving to the back of his neck. “Of  _ Sean _ ?”

You hit the nail on the head and he was frustrated that you figured it out so easily. It was as if he were an open book. You always were a good reader. He groaned and narrowed his eyes, looking away from you. “Yeah. So what? He’s younger, better looking.”

A laugh escaped you and he glared, pushing you away now. But you just pulled yourself back to him, nearly toppling over him had he not wrapped his arms around your waist and his entire body locked up in reflex. “Oh, Arthur! You don’t need to be like that. Sean’s like a brother to me.” 

His brows furrowed as if he didn’t believe you but his heart warmed anyways. “Well excuse me for being like  _ that _ . I’m used to everyone leavin’.” 

Your smile faltered at that and your palms moved to cup his cheeks. “Damn fools, the lot of them. I ain’t goin’ anywhere, cowboy. Who do you take me for? I keep my word.” At his confused expression you grinned. “I mean I wasn’t lyin’ when I said ‘I love you’.”

Before he could respond in any way, you covered his mouth with your own, lips as soft as he imagined them to be. He seemed to lose himself in the kiss, arms around your waist holding you too tightly. You pulled away, but not too far, your nose touching his slightly as a soft smile tugged your lips. 

“I meant what I said too.” He whispered, hand sliding up your back. 

Nodding and kissing his lips once more, you hummed. “I know. You ain’t a liar, Arthur Morgan. It’s one thing I love about you.”

Arthur chuckled, nearly pulling you onto his lap. “There’s more? You plannin’ on tellin’ me them?”

“Oh, well.” You joked, acting as if you didn’t have the time, running your hand over his chest and sighing rather dramatically. “We could be here all night if I do that.” 

“Well you’re in luck; I’m free  _ all  _ night.” He smiled and fell back onto the cot, dragging your down on top of him. You yelled in surprise which immediately turned into small fits of laughter, your hands pushing against him lightly. When you settled down, staring into his eyes, he felt like he was swimming in an ocean of bliss. 

He felt as if you were too good for him but you were all his and damn him if he let’s something as childish as jealousy ruin it.


End file.
